


When Penny Watched Star Trek

by VigilantSycamore



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Leonard/Penny, Penny's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: She still missed Leonard.Hey, wasn’t there a new Star Trek movie out? Maybe watching that might make her miss Leonard and the others less.“Did I just think about watching Star Trek? I do have a problem.”Besides, she didn’t miss them that much.Turns out, she did miss them that much.





	When Penny Watched Star Trek

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was curious about what Penny thought when she watched Star Trek while the guys were at the North Pole. I tried to write this so it would be convincing as the thoughts of a non-Trekkie. I welcome constructive criticism.

She still missed Leonard.

Well, it _had_ been less than a week since he’d gone to the North Pole. That’s not much time to get used to someone being gone, let alone someone that you-

Anyway, she missed Sheldon and Raj and even Howard too. Oh god, she missed _Howard_ of all people. How was she supposed to spend the next three months with just her work friends?

…

The Cheesecake Factory. She knew exactly what to expect from them. “Penny, where are those weirdo friends of yours?” They wouldn’t mean to insult her friends, but they’d do it anyway. Actually, scratch that. They’d _totally_ mean to insult her friends. At least she could trust Bernadette to be sympathetic. That helped.

Hey, wasn’t there a new Star Trek movie out? Maybe watching that might make her miss Leonard and the others less.

“Did I just think about watching Star Trek? I _do_ have a problem.”

Besides, she didn’t miss them _that_ much.

***

Turns out, she _did_ miss them that much.

‘That spaceship does look cool’, she supposed. ‘But isn’t it called the _Enterprise_? Why is this one called the _Kelvin_? And isn’t Kirk played by Chris Pine in this movie?’ Not that she _minded_ Chris Hemsworth.

‘Holy crap on a cracker, what _is_ that thing!? Who designs a spaceship that way!?’

‘So those bald guys don’t know what year it is, and they do know who Spock is, but the humans don’t…’ If this was Doctor Who, she’d say they were time travellers.

‘Oh, so Kirk is the _baby_. Well, technically Chris Hemsworth is Kirk too, but he’s not the Enterprise Kirk.’

***

‘That school…’ rapid-fire questions like that were Penny’s worst nightmare. ‘And the kid’s keeping up? Impressive.’

‘Wow, on Vulcan even the _bullies_ are nerds.

Hold on, Spock is half-human? A human got it on with a Vulcan? Well, it’s not like _I’m_ one to judge,’ Penny shrugged to herself.

‘Oh they did _not_ just insult Spock’s parents.’

***

‘A test no one can pass… why would you make tests _worse_!?’

***

‘Kirk, you rat bastard.’ Not for cheating, I’ve cheated on lots of tests, just for being smug about it.’

***

‘“Disengage the external inertial dampener.” So _that’s_ how to teach Sheldon to drive.’

***

‘The creepy spaceship bald dudes really _are_ time travellers?’ She didn’t know Star Trek did time travel too.

‘Who designs a _mining vessel_ like that!?’

***

‘Who’s that guy wearing a red outfit?’

‘Oh. He’s _dead_.’

***

‘No, no no no no no no no, not Spock’s mother, no…’

***

She liked Scotty. Scotty knows his priorities. ‘Sandwiches first, business later.’

‘He disintegrated the guy’s _dog_? No wonder he got sent to the Space North Pole.’ Great, she just reminded herself that Leonard was gone for three months. And so were the others.

‘So… Old Spock is saying that Kirk has to piss off Young Spock? How is he supposed to do that?’

***

‘Yeah, that would do the trick.’

***

‘ _Why_ would you build a spaceship that way? Well, it _is_ a mining vessel. The rich bosses cut corners, so if they can get away with huge gaps like that, why _wouldn’t_ they save metal? Especially with that freaky ass design.’

***

‘They did it! They won! Yes!’

***

‘Wow. That… that really helped.’ When she’d decided to see the movie after all, she’d still thought it was a long shot, but it really had helped her miss Leonard less. The others too.

One thing’s for sure: she is never going to let them find out she watched Star Trek, let alone that she _enjoyed_ it. They’d probably try to rope her into watching the rest of the movies if they found out.


End file.
